Once Upon a time- Elsa in Storybrooke
by Darkholme13
Summary: The story starts exactly where S3 ended, and it will be mainly focused on two things- Elsa and Swan Queen. ;)


_I have not been publishing for a long time time now. Anyways I saw the last episode of OUAT and I wanted to write a fanfic about Elsa's arrival in storybrooke. Frozen is one my favorite Disney movies and I am soooooo excited that Elsa is now included in the cast. It will be awesome. I feel so happy. Hope you enjoy my story. Of course there will be loads of Swan Queen. ;)_

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Elsa sensed that it was about time.

Using all the energy she had left,she pushed the lid of her prison and her liquid body started flowing out. Even before she had started to reform herself,she sensed that she was in a totally different place,somewhere she had never been before. The air felt different. It felt warm,way to warm. Slowly, her liquid flesh shifted back into its natural solid state. Elsa was morphing back into her natural solid body. Her hair, her clothes and her face started to reform themselves out of the the icy cold liquid she had been trapped in for so long. Quickly,her eyes adjusted themselves to their surroundings. Elsa removed one of her gloves and sent and icy blast. Even after all this time locked away,her powers had not diminished at all.

She started to walk,determined to find the one who betrayed her in the first place.

The one who had locked her in.

* * *

38 years earlier

"Ollaaaaf..." Elsa repeated,as she walked towards the snowman, "I tried my best but I can't do it, I am sorry"

The snowman looked at her with sad eyes.

If he could shed tears, he would have done it right now but that was impossible for him. Olaf looked around him. There were hundreds of snowmen Queen Elsa had build. Most of them looked exactly like him. Except for one thing. They were lifeless puppets. Elsa had not be enable to bring them to life as she had once done for him. All he wanted was Elsa to created another snowman. Someone who would be just like him. However, Elsa just couldn't do it.

He did not blame Elsa for it. Of course not. Elsa was the one who gave him life. He owed her everything. And even here, she was trying her best to do it again.

This just seemed impossible.

"It's okayyyyy" Olaf replied,trying not to sound as depressed as he really was.

"Now I really have to go,sorry." She said, "but I promise not to give up, Olaf."

She gave Olaf a quick kiss on his forehead and made her way back to her castle.

Soon,Olaf was all alone with all his lifeless look alikes.

He was not asking for much.

All he wanted was someone like him.

But...

Maybe that was something impossible.

Maybe his life was bound to stay this way forever.

Always different.

Always one of a kind.

Ofcourse Elsa and Anna were his friends,but somehow, they couldn't possibly know how it felt to be him.

* * *

That night,Elsa was alone in her room, determined to practice her abilities. After all, if she had managed to do it once, she could to it again. She was so concentrated in what she was doing that she didn't even see that peculiar figured who had appeared in her room.

If was when he spoke that she finally noticed his presence.

It was a man.

Or rather, what had once been a man.

He has strange,reptile like eyes. His skin was scaly and dirty.

Elsa instinctively send a icy blast towards him but he merely lifted a finger and the icy blasted just vanished into fin air.

"Who are you?" Elsa finally managed to ask the stranger.

"My name is Rumplestilskin. Better known where I come from as THE DARK ONE deary" he replied in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, and whoever you are, who gave you the permission to come here?" Elsa asked.

"I know that you are having a little "problem" with your freezing ability deary" he replied back,putting unnecessary emphasis on the word problem.

"And I know the reason why" he added as he rubbed his hands vigorously together.

"What is the reason?" Elsa asked.

"There is a great evil who has come to Arendelle and it is your duty to destroy it to protect the ones you love most and restore your full powers" he explained.

"I don't understand..." Elsa started but the Dark One interrupted her.

"That evil shares the same ability with you. However, he also has the gift of immortality. If you destroy him, you will get all his powers and his immortality. You will be able to protect Arendelle just like you want to." He said.

"Butttt... I can't kill anyone..." Elsa started to plead.

"Deary, he died more that 300 years ago. You are just letting nature follow its course. Do it for Arendelle. Do it for Anna,who risked her life for you."

Elsa lowered her head.

"What do you expect in return?" She asked.

"You will know soon. Killing the evil one is a test to see if you are fit for this task. But first I need to to kill that person by ripping his frozen heart out"

Elsa looked at him in disbelief.

"His name..." Rumple continued, "is Jack Frost."

* * *

_Like it until now?_

_Please review :)_


End file.
